<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at You, Now Look at Me by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609675">Look at You, Now Look at Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, July Table, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Swimming Pools, bikini day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena struts her stuff poolside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at You, Now Look at Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pool side was Rowena's personal catwalk. She strutted to her chosen lounge with confidence and aloofness that drew more attention to her. She knew her look was flawless. Her hair bounced in big, loose curls, sleek despite the humidity. Her tortoiseshell cat eye sunglasses had the perfect amount of flair.  Her bikini was a classic, full coverage on the bits that mattered, showed the right amount of skin, and accentuated her best parts. The color was just the exact right shade of green to be flattering. </p><p>She unfurled her towel over the lounge, before making herself comfortable. Rowena could feel the envy of those around her and reveled in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for:<br/>spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge<br/>Holiday_Prompts: July Table: Bikini Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>